What are friends for anyway?
by pedestrianpain
Summary: This story is about a pretty indifferent girl who just tries to go through her seven years at Hogwarts. Includes a magical talking stuffed tiger, Seamus LOL, and a search for friends.Please read and review! :


Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This is probably my eleventh attempt at submitting a story, since every story I submitted was rejected. Anyway, I hope you like it. 

As I walked away from our house, I felt sad of leaving my mum all alone for a whole year. It made me sad just thinking about the end of the holidays, meaning I would have to go to school and only come back for Christmas. At least we could still communicate by owl. That was the thing that my mum and I were looking forward to.

I remembered this year's holiday. My mum and I had the time of our lives! We went to theme parks, watched movies all day, went shopping, and even gossiped! Can you imagine that?! You and your mum…gossip? At first, I thought that it would seem weird and awkward for us to talk about all sorts of things that I couldn't even tell my_ friends_, but really, it wasn't. It was kind of fun, actually. Aaand, she gives great advice.

Something far away took me out of my reverie. Oddly, there was a beam of red light that was flashing towards me, coming from a bush. It was so bright it made me squint. Only after a minute or so did the light disappear. I ran towards it, curious of where it came from and why the mysterious ray was pointed at me. Reaching the bush, I searched for the light. Nothing was there. Only nuts which were left by squirrels. That was odd.

"Hey, Lina, whatcha doing?" came a very cheerful voice. I froze in my tracks, cursing inwardly because I let my guard down. This was the thing I avoided all summer. And now, on the last day before school starts, she comes. Breathing deeply, I turn around and try to give a cheerful smile to the person behind me.

"Oh, hey! I didn't see you there. How are you, Annah? I haven't seen you all summer!" Really, I surprised, even myself, at how all those words came out. It was like I _really _did mean them.

Annah Casgar, or Annah Banana, as they call her, fixed me with a searching look. She seemed to believe me, since she answered, "Yeah, I think we've been both busy. Oh! I forgot to tell you something sooo important that you just have to know!" I think she paused to make me anxious (which wasn't working, by the way). "Guess what I have!" she said in a sing-song voice.

I acted like I was thinking really hard. I think she bought it since she smiled like a maniac while I was doing my little charade. "Oh, I'm just going to tell you anyway! You're taking too long. Anyway, I have a boyfriend! Can you believe that?! His name is Brian, he studies at my school. But it's so sad he's transferring to another school…"

What she said next, I don't know. I was back in my own world, in my own thoughts. I didn't care about what she was saying, it's not at all important anyway.

Walking back home (with Annah rambling in the background) my thoughts drifted back to school. I wasn't really looking forward to it. Unlike the others, I didn't go there to meet friends. My sole purpose for going to school was to learn. I didn't really care of what other people think, or how many friends I have, or if I'm popular or not. What I care about are my grades. At least all my hard work and focus paid off, since I was one of the top students in our year.

What's weird is that my mum always tells me to make friends at Hogwarts, my school. Honestly, I don't see the point in it. What's it going to give you, anyway? From what I've read, it only gives you heartaches, problems, sorrow and everything imaginable. Now, who would want that?

I have to admit, though, that I get a little jealous when I see people hanging out. Although I won't admit it to others, I would like to have that unfamiliar feeling of being accepted, and feeling like you're part of a group.

Sometimes I change my mood so fast that you wouldn't know what to believe in (just like now). You would think that I was some lying little weevil. Yeah, I'm like that. And you can accept me if you want to, but if not, then that's your choice. From what you're hearing from me right now, I really seem to have a really rotten attitude. That's because of two reasons: one, I'm not really good at socializing, and two, an annoying girl is babbling beside me right now while I'm trying to think!

"And then he said, 'You hang up first', then I said 'You hang up first' then," Annah annoyingly told.

"Okay, Annah, I get it." I snapped.

"Lina! Dinner's ready!" my mum's life-saving voice came. Thank Merlin I have an excuse for ditching Annah.

"Got to go! Later!" I called back to Annah, as I started running back to my house. I ran through the hedges once again and within seconds, I was in our living room. Mum stood there in her apron, singing while setting the table. She was happy. Although today, she had a different smile. A weird smile, really. I skeptically and curiously stared at her, until I finally asked, "Mum, what's with the weird smile?" She looked at me with that creepy smile and replied, "Oh nothing, dear. How was your talk with your friend Annah?"

Ah! So that was why she was smiling like that! She thought I was talking with Annah (that's half true, since Annah was babbling away like there was no tomorrow). Ha! Fat chance! That would never happen!

"Oh, really? Can you even call that a chat? She was the only one talking! And plus, I didn't plan it or anything, you know me well enough for that. I don't do friends. I'd rather be an individual, not go with the flow." I ended with a tone that told mum the subject was closed.

We ate macaroni and cheese, and watched a movie. Before going to my room, I fed our pets (we have three). There was Kitty (the kitten), Scratch (the cat), and Growl (the dog). Lame names, right? Don't look at me, I didn't name them. Go ask my little sister. She's the guilty one. You would never have guessed that I, Lina Opal, have a sister, right? Anyway, she's already five years old, almost same in appearance as me. We both have black hair, black eyes, and probably the only difference we have is that she's always jolly while I'm er…not.

Speaking of my sister, Bettina, while I was feeding my pets, she came bouncing down the stairs, carrying another one of her stuffed toys in one hand and a small hairbrush in the other. Because I knew what was going to happen next, I tried to make myself as small as possible, thinking I wouldn't be seen. Unfortunately for me, she did see me. As fast as her little legs could, she ran to me while screaming, "Lin, Lin, come play with me and Teddy!"

I groaned inwardly. She, for the life of me, wouldn't be very happy if I told her I had to do something. Still, I had to try it, and (perfect timing) it was the day before school started! "Sorry, kiddo, I can't, remember? I'm going tomorrow, and I have to do some homework." I told her.

"But I want you to play with me, Lin!" she whined, jumping up and down. I knew I was in trouble. In any second, mum would come now because I upset my precious little sister.

One…two…three…

"Lina! What did you do now?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything, mum. I was just telling her I had to do homework because school will start tomorrow. Is that so wrong?" I defended.

"Play! Play! Play!" continued my little sister's screams.

"Shush, Bettina." she turned to me, "Lina, can you just play with her, even just a second?"

I groan again. Then, I sigh. Then I think like I even have a choice. Then I walk over to Bettina, grab her hand and take her to her room which was bursting with bright pink. Ugh.

As usual, I sit down on a very small chair. She does the rest: she prepares the clothes of her Teddy, she takes out the tea set and starts telling me the situation of her 'friends'. Tonight, I saw something different. She looked like she got a cookie that would last for years.

"You know what, Lin, I just got a new best friend!" she cheered. She ran to her toy box and pulled out a worn out and dirty tiger stuffed toy. She hugged it to herself.

I became shocked that someone (even if it was a five year old) could have a friend so dirty and worn out. How could anyone pick a dirty doll over another perfect and clean doll? That was probably what I liked about my little sister the most. She didn't care about the look of her toys, but she treasured them all the same just because she had them.

That playing time, I actually appreciated my sister and her amazingly positive attitude.

Maybe this year at school I could think of what Bettina said, and finally make a new friend…

Author's note: Well, there you have it. I'm still trying to be a better writer, so please excuse my pretty lame try. Plus, I just made this in three hours (and that's already a record!). So, congratulations to you if you read through the whole chapter! If you liked the start of this story, kindly review! If you don't like it, then review as well, and maybe you can give me some advice or something! I would really appreciate it!


End file.
